Mi familia
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Midorikawa ha estado preguntándose quienes son sus padres biológicos...¿Que pasara si se le da la oportunidad de conocerlos? ¿Que opinara el resto? "-Midorikawa...Si los encuentras... -¿Si? -¿Que te hace pensar que no te abandonaran de nuevo? - ...- El chico tan solo sonrió..."
1. PROLOGO

**Prologo.**

En la sala del orfanato Sun garden, un chico de cabello verde miraba la lluvia caer a través de una ventana con una mirada vacía, solitaria y triste algo muy raro en el ya que normalmente estaba alegre y animado…

\- ¿Todo esta bien Midorikawa? ¿Por qué no has ido a comer?-Pregunto curioso cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Quien había ido a ver la razón de por que su mejor amigo no había ido a cenar.

-Si, solo no tenía mucha hambre…

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto no muy convencido, recibiendo una sonrisa el chico de cabello verdoso.

-Si descuida Hiro-Kun.-Dijo volviendo su vista a la ventana. El chico pelirrojo tan solo permaneció en silencio. Estaba completamente seguro que algo no iba bien.

-Mido, puedes confiar en mi, somos mejores amigos.-Dijo sentándose a su lado.

El chico suspiro y sin voltear a verlo, le pregunto:

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado quienes son tus padres biológicos?-Soltó tímidamente.

-Yo…Pues no sabría decirte, nunca…Lo he pensado…

-Entonces creo que no lo entenderás.

-Acaso tú...Ya sabes, ¿Has pensado en ellos?

-Si, últimamente me lo he estado preguntando…A veces creo que me dejaron aquí por que no me amaban….-Susurro lo último, sin embargo Hiroto logro escuchar…

-Midorikawa…

-Tengo algo de sueño, con permiso, que descanses.-Dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia antes de irse corriendo, dejando al ex capitán de génesis algo preocupado y sorprendido ante tal acción…

-¿Qué le sucede a la cabeza de helado?-Pregunto un chico de cabello pelirrojo con algo parecido a un tulipán en su cabello. Seguido de cierto albino de mirada gélida.- Últimamente ha actuado raro…

-No lo se muy pero creo tener una idea.

-¿Qué esperas para decirnos?-Dijo Suzuno seriamente, aunque no lo demostrase estaba preocupado por su amigo.

-Creo que tiene que ver con su familia biológica.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto sin entender el chico del tulipán.

-Pues verán…

Luego de contarle lo sucedido…

-Seguro se le irá, es decir todos pasamos por eso en algún momento.-Dijo en un tono neutro Nagumo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué ahora?

-No lo se…-Dijo Suzuno.- Mañana hablare con el si sigue así.

-Miren que sorpresa.-Exclamo Nagumo sonriendo cínicamente.- El frío y serio Suzuno esta preocupado.

-Cierra la boca.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Te obligare a cerrarla.

-Me encantaría que me lo demostrases.

-No tienes por que decirlo.

-Ja, no me hagas reír.

-Otra vez no.-Susurro Hiroto.-Chicos paren de pelear.-Les pidió amablemente, petición que fue ignorada por los chicos.

 _Mientras por otro lado con Midorikawa._

-¿Cómo serán?-Susurro el chico curiosamente, sabiendo que su respuesta no seria respondida. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Al otro día Midorikawa despertó con una gran sonrisa y con algo de hambre así que después de aprontarse, bajo a desayunar sonriendo.

\- Veo que estas mas animado.-Dijo Hiroto sonriendo.

\- ¿Más animado? Pero si estoy como siempre.-Dijo sonriendo.

\- Parece que la cabeza de helado volvió a estar de buen humor.-Dijo Nagumo mientras se servia jugo.

\- No me digas así.-Frunció el ceño pero esto solo provoco una mirada de burla en el joven "tulipán".

\- Eres incorregible.-Susurro Suzuno mirando de reojo a Midorikawa quien comía y hablaba animadamente con Hiroto y Osamu.

\- Si no se apuran llegaran tarde al colegio.-Dijo Hitomiko entrando.

\- Ni me nombres esa prisión de tortura.-Dijo molesto Nagumo.

\- No exageres Nagumo.

\- No exagero, además los profesores me odian.

\- Que tengas malas notas y que te castiguen es por tu comportamiento y por que nunca estudias.-Dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio Hiroto.

\- Cállate.-Respondió molesto levantándose.

\- Que idiota.-Susurro Suzuno sin embargo Midorikawa logro escucharlo y soltó una risa animada.

Una vez que llegaron el colegio, todo pareció normal, Hiroto era felicitado por sus buenas respuestas, Suzuno escuchaba la clase y a quien lo molestaba le lanzaba "cuchillos con la mirada", Nagumo dormía y era castigado, mientras que Midorikawa intentaba tomar apuntes y participar en clase, pero era reprendido por dibujar o mirar por la ventana. Sin duda todo iba normal hasta la clase de dibujo…

\- Quiero que dibujen lo que quieran, luego deberán pasar al frente y mostrarlo mientras nos cuentan un poco de el.

\- ¿Lo que sea?-preguntaron sorprendidos todos.

\- Si.-Luego de la afirmación cada uno se puso a dibujar.

Al terminar fueron pasando poco a pocos a delante, algunos habían dibujado cosas habituales y los demás cosas que nunca pasarían. Sin decir que algunos dibujos eran mejores que otros.

\- Midorikawa.-Llamo el profesor con una sonrisa.

El chico se levanto tímidamente de su asiento y camino hacia el frente., nadie nunca había visto como dibujaba el ex capitán de Tormenta Géminis más que el profesor ya que el chico nunca los mostraba lo que hizo pensar a algunos que dibujaba muy mal, pero todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver su dibujo, era realmente hermoso.

\- No esperaba menos de ti Midorikawa.-Dijo mirando el hermoso dibujo, el cual era un hermoso paisaje de flores pintado en blanco y negro y a lo lejos tres figuras cuyas ropas eran lo único que llevaba color.

\- ¿Qué es lo que esta en medio del dibujo?-pregunto una Chica que se sentaba en el fondo

\- Bueno…Es una familia caminando por un campo…-Susurro, no era que fuese tímido pero cuando se trataba de hablar sobre sus dibujos o sobre algún tema en especial no podía evitar ponerse así. Pero la razón clave de que se allá puesto así era por que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, además pudo ver en algunos un rostro de enfado provocado por la envidia y los celos al ver como dibujaba, eso era algo que no le gustaba.

\- ¿Podrías decirlo mas alto no se escucho nada.-Dijo riendo.

\- Una familia caminando por un campo.-Dijo en un tono alto y seguro.

\- Así que una familia. ¿Podríamos saber por que se te ha ocurrido ese dibujo?

\- Pues…No lo se, tan solo comencé a dibujarlo y quedo esto.

\- Ya veo.-Dijo el profesor frotándose la barba y sonriendo.-Muy buen trabajo en verdad vuelvo a decírtelo, el club de arte te iría muy bien.-Midorikawa sonrío y asintió para luego volver a su silla…

Apenas el timbre toco todos salieron como animales desbocados casi atropellando al profesor.

\- ¿No vas a salir?-Pregunto Suzuno.

\- Tal vez luego, ¿Le puedes decir a los demás que estoy bien?-Suzuno lo miro asintiendo y luego se dio la vuelta haciendo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose.

Una vez que se fue se dirigió con los dos pelirrojos.

\- ¿Midorikawa no salio del salón?-Pregunto Nagumo viéndolo.

\- Dijo que luego nos alcanzaría.-Contesto Suzuno.

\- Otra vez lo hizo.-Dijo Hiroto.

\- ¿Hacer que?.-Dijo confundido Nagumo.

\- ¿No lo notaste? Esta más que obvio que su dibujo era una indirecta.

\- ¿Indirecta?

\- Se dibujo a el con una madre y un padre.

\- ¿Y?-Pregunto sin comprender Nagumo.

\- Creo que deberíamos hacer algo.-Dijo Hiroto-

\- ¿Quieres que busquemos a sus padres biológicos?-Pregunto riendo Nagumo.

\- No es mala idea.-Declaro Hiroto recibiendo una mala mirada de Suzuno.

\- Es una terrible idea.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño Suzuno.

\- Tranquilo, no iba en serio.-Tranquilizo Hiroto al de cabello blanco.

\- Hablare con el respecto al tema.-Dijo Suzuno suspirando y volteándose para volver al salón.

\- No entiendo por que tanta cosa, todos, absolutamente todos pasamos por eso.

\- Si, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, después de todo somos mejores amigos.

\- No es para tanto.-Declaro fastidiado Nagumo.- Haber solo se esta preguntando quienes son y como son, no es la gran cosa.

\- Claro, como cuando te encerraste en tu cuarto durante días sin dejar de llorar por que extrañabas a tus padres y no bajabas ni para desayunar,cenar,almorzar o merendar.-Dijo Hiroto serio.- Mientras que jurabas que no saldrías a menos que ellos vinieran.

\- Era un niño teni años.-Replico molesto.-Al menos no reaccione como Suzuno que se alejaba de todos y era agresivo

\- Disculpa era agresivo contigo por que te burlabas y lo molestabas.

\- Cierra la boca, no me burlaba ni lo molestaba, intentaba ayudarlo.

\- Pues vaya manera de ayudarlo el decirle que era un tonto, niño llorón y lanzarle un balón de fútbol a la cabeza.-Cruzándose de brazos.

\- El había comenzado diciéndome niño llorón y….-Suspiro.-Olvídalo, ahora nos llevamos mejor.

\- *No entiendo su definición de llevarse mejor…*.- pensó mientras suspiraba.-De cualquier manera Midorikawa nunca se había puesto triste por su familia.

\- Por que ignoraba ese tema, además desde que Padre iba visitarnos prácticamente hizo que ese sentimiento de tristeza y soledad fuese casi nulo.-Susurro Nagumo.

\- Dices que gracias a que padre iba siempre Midorikawa nunca pensó en su familia.

\- Tómalo como quieras, solo quiero ir a comer, ademas estoy seguro que ya se le ira.-Dijo comenzando a caminar, mientras dentro de si, no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupado...Después de todo el sabia como se debía sentir Midorikawa..Oh al menos tenia una pequeña idea.

 **Con Suzuno…**

\- Midorikawa.

\- ¿Suzuno? ¿No ibas a ir con Hiroto y Nagumo?-Pregunto confuso.

\- Nunca habías pensado en tu familia, ¿Por qué ahora estas pensando en ellos?

\- Yo…-Dijo nervioso.

\- Midorikawa, la verdad.-Dijo serio.

\- Veras…Es que…Yo…


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Midorikawa estaba nervioso, ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Le debía decir o no? Por un lado es verdad que era su amigo al menos para el, pero por el otro…Tenia miedo, un miedo que tal vez era inexplicable y tonto, pero que no podía evitar sentir, pensó en escapar pero…Tarde o temprano Suzuno lo encontraría y ahí tendría que contarle por las malas…Sin duda se sentía entre la espada en la pared, desesperado por un milagro, que no llego para su mala suerte.

-Responde ya.-Dijo serio Suzuno, el de cabello gris no era precisamente paciente y eso lo sabía perfectamente Midorikawa, pero aún así, no iba a darle una respuesta.

-Suzuno perdona, pero no te incumbe.-Dijo volteando la mirada, oh si, si Suzuno estaba molesto, ahora lo estaba más.

-Escúchame bien.-Dijo fríamente pronunciando cada palabra lenta y claramente.- Me parece que no te has dado cuenta que todos están preocupados por ti, por tu comportamiento.

-Pues déjame decir que yo no les he pedido que se preocuparan.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.-Me encuentro perfectamente bien.

-Déjame contradecir tú "concepto" de bien, pero llorar y estar en otro mundo no es lo que yo considere "bien".

-Yo no he.-Fue interrumpido.

-Todos no hemos sentido así Midorikawa, no eres el único, puedes confiar en mi, como en Osamu, Hiroto o incluso me atrevo a decir que en Nagumo y cualquiera de nosotros va ayudarte, aconsejarte o lo que necesites.-Dijo ablandando su mirada.

-Lo se…

-Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no aceptas nuestra ayuda?

-Por que, es mas complicado de lo que parece, no creo que sepan entenderlo...

-Nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas a contarlo.

-Suzuno… ¿Por qué rayos intentas "ayudarme" con ese afán?

-Por tres simples razones, la primera por que es _**irritante**_

 _-_ Gracias.-Dijo Midorikawa cruzándose de brazos…

-Déjame terminar, la segunda razón es **por** _**que me ayudantes tú a mi cuando me sentía así**_ , además de que _**no encontré como agradecerte eso…**_

-Ya te había dicho que no era necesario agradarme.-Dijo sonriendo el "chico proverbio"

-La tercera y ultima razón es _**por que somos amigos**_.-Dijo susurrando la palabra amigos.

Midorikawa no dijo nada esta vez, tan solo se le quedo viendo un poco sorprendido, era muy difícil hacerte amigo de Suzuno o al menos que este te considerase uno. Se sentía feliz y orgulloso pero…La duda aún existía, ¿Podía confiar en el? Tal vez…

 _Debería arriesgarse he intentar…Contarle._

-Suzuno.-Llamo al de ojos color azul zafiro opaco.- Veras lo que sucede es que yo…Yo bueno….-Decía dudoso

-¿Tú?

-La verdad es que…-Suspira.-Yo... **S** _ **e quienes son mis padres.**_

Suzuno le vio sorprendido, ¿El realmente sabia quienes eran sus padres?

-¿Suzuno?-pregunto temeroso Midorikawa, sin embargo no recibió respuesta. En ese momento el timbre sonó, poco a poco el salón comenzó a llenarse y no le quedo de otra a Suzuno que volver a su asiento.

-Suzuno, ¿Qué te ha dicho el cabeza de helado?-Pregunto curioso Nagumo, sin embargo Suzuno no le respondió, aún seguí sorprendido y confuso.

-Hey, responde torpe.-Insistió Nagumo, esta vez dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, haciendo reaccionar al ex miembro y capitán de Polvo de diamante.

\- Luego te cuento.-Fue lo único que dijo Suzuno durante la clase.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Una vez que el timbre de la salida sonó, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y salir.

-¿Ahora me dirás que te dijo?-Pregunto Nagumo.

-Aquí no.-Susurro, mientras guardaba lo último y se iba del salón.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto Hiroto acercándose.

-¿Y yo que voy a saber?-Dijo molesto Nagumo.- Ahora ayúdame a guardar esto.-Señalando sus lápices desparramados, Hiroto suspiro y comenzó a recoger los lápices y guardarlos en su lugar, mientras Nagumo terminaba de guardar sus cuadernos.

Por otro lado Suzuno caminaba por los pasillos.

-¡Suzu-Kun!-Se escucho detrás.

-¿Qué pasa Midorikawa?-Pregunto volteando.

-Sobre lo que te dije hoy…

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías no decirle a nadie?-Pregunto con cierto temor.

-…Si…-Dijo mientras en su espalda cruzaba los dedos.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Exclamo feliz Midorikawa.- ¿Y los demás?

-Siguen adentro del salón.

-¿No vas a esperarlos?

-No tengo ganas.-Fue lo último dicho antes de comenzar a caminar.

-¡Oh, esta bien! ¿Vamos juntos?-Pregunto sonriendo.

-Si quieres.

Midorikawa sonrío y se apresuro a caminar hasta quedar a la par del chico de cabello albino, ambos chicos estuvieron callados en todo el camino, Suzuno solamente podía escuchar los pájaros cantar, cosa que se le hizo algo molesto, es verdad que era callado pero eso no quería decir que le gustara el silencio.

-Midorikawa.-Llamo Suzuno.-Una pregunta…

\- Dime.-Dijo Sonriendo.

-Como t-Fue interrumpido.

-¡Mido!-Se escucho.

-Hola Osamu-Sempai.-Saludo sonriendo Midorikawa.-¿Sucede algo?

-Hitomiko-san te busca.-Dijo sonriendo.-Tranquilo no es por nada malo, creo, vamos.-Dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Esta bien, en seguida voy.-Dijo sonriendo, entonces volteo a ver a Suzuno-Luego me dices ¿Esta bien?

-Si, claro.-Dijo, mientras veía como Midorikawa se iba corriendo. Entonces se dio cuenta ¿En que momento habían llegado a Sun Garden? El chico suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación, una vez ahí se saco el uniforme y se cambio de ropa.

-Al final no he podido preguntarle.-Susurro, mientras se acostaba en su cama y veía el techo pensativo.

Pero pasaron a penas unos minutos y se escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Podrías habernos esperado.-Reprocho Nagumo cruzándose de brazos.

-No se me dio la gana, además tardaste por tu gran desorden en el banco.

-Como sea.-Dijo.

-Suzuno, ¿Qué te dijo Midorikawa?-Pregunto esta vez Hiroto.

-¿Realmente importa?-Pregunto dándoles la espalda.

-¡Suzuno!-Gritaron molestos Nagumo y Hiroto.

-Pensé que no te importaba Nagumo.-Dijo Suzuno sentándose y alzando una ceja.

-Y no me importa pero me pica la curiosidad.-Confeso.

Suzuno suspiro.

-El me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie…Pero no se bien como debo actuar.-Dijo.-Ademas ustedes me metieron en este lío, seria tonto continuar solo.

-Aja, ve a la parte interesante.-Dijo Nagumo haciendo que el ex capitán de polvo de diamante frunciera el ceño.-Además no te obligamos a hablar con el, tu te ofreciste.

-Como sea.

-No comiencen a discutir.-Pidió Hiroto.

Suzuno suspiro.

-El me dijo que sabia quienes eran sus _**padres.**_

-¿¡Que!?-Aquel grito fue tan fuerte que se escucho por los pasillos de todo Sun Garden…


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Silencio, eso fue lo único que acompaño al grito.

-¿Pero como puede saberlo?-Soltó Nagumo de repente

-No lo se.

Pero eso no puede ser…Es decir…-Hiroto solo pronunciaba frases o palabras era tanta su sorpresa que le costaba formular algo coherente en cabeza para decir. Por otro lado Nagumo no sabia que pensar y Suzuno solo suspiro, había roto su "promesa"…

-Lo mejor es que quede entre nosotros.-Dijo Nagumo.

-Creo que es lo mejor, por algo Midorikawa no quería contarlo.-Dijo Hiroto.-Suzuno a ti te lo contó, por lo que puede que te cuenta mas cosas al respecto o responda tus preguntas.

-A lo mejor.

-Ahora hay que saber como sabe eso.-Dijo el ex capitán del Prominence.

-Y que ara con esa información.-Completo Hiroto.

-Iba a preguntarle pero Hitomiko lo llamo y no pude.

-¿Por que no lo llevas a una heladería?-Pregunto Hiroto.-Es decir Mido-Kun ama el helado.

-El es un helado.-Dijo riendo Nagumo a lo que ambos chicos le dieron un codazo.-Auch, lo siento.

-¿Dices que lo lleve ahí para hablar? Puede funcionar.

-Invítalo ahora.-Dijo Nagumo.

-¿Ahora?

-Mientras más rápido sepamos eso, tenemos más tiempo.-Dijo Hiroto

-¿Tiempo?

-Para organizar la información, sacar conclusiones,etc.

-¿No es mas fácil admitir que tienes curiosidad, Hiroto?-Pregunto Nagumo.

-No.

-Lo que te pasa es que no quieres admitir que tengo razón.

Hiroto suspiro.

-Como sea, iré a llevar a Midorikawa a la heladería para sacarle información.-Dijo Suzuno saliendo de la habitación.

-…Eso sonó…-Dijo Hiroto.

-¿Cruel?-pregunto Nagumo a lo que el de ojos verdes asintió.- ¿Me prestas tú tarea?

\- . . .

 **Con Suzuno.**

Suzuno caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Midorikawa, al final no lo encontró por lo que volvió a su habitación.

-¿Y?-Pregunto Hiroto sentado sin quitar la vista de un Nagumo que copia su tarea.

-No hay rastro de el, es como si se hubiese esfumado.


End file.
